


消解与冥和

by xuanyuanlianlan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyuanlianlan/pseuds/xuanyuanlianlan
Summary: Dean的阵法抓住了一只来到人间寻找前好友Lucifer的大天使Uriel，关于伤害、驯化和修复的故事。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Sam Winchester/Other(s)





	1. 脑洞第一篇

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，许多纯粹自我满足的天雷滚滚情节，血腥表现、羞辱、性虐待、人格摧毁，接受不了千万别打开。

脑过就是写过.jpg  
我来了我来了我带着抹布走来了（大雾  
总之就，Dean召唤天使，Uriel刚好要下来找Lucifer，就沿着阵法下来，结果是阵中阵，除了召唤还有一个禁锢，就被困住了。设定是像Uriel那么强大的天使要降临必须收敛一大部分力量，不然人间会不稳定，所以就小可怜，打也打不过，被关进笼子里辽。Dean起先还忌惮着有其他天使会来找Uriel，结果这位以前掌地狱的大天使恶名在外，并没有天使敢来找祂。关了几天，偶然发现了天使的正确用法（捂脸），就是说，与神圣的结合可以大幅增强力量，之类的吧。Uriel和Michael祂们又不一样，没有通视人间的本领，整天管理星辰的运行，是因为迟迟才意识到好友，Morningstar的堕落，特别心痛，然后下来找人的，所以就，小雏儿（？），被经验丰富的猎魔人玩得哭都哭不出来。天使不应该个个都好看吗？是的。Dean原本以为像Uriel这种愤怒天使应该挺吓人的，结果比卡看着还娇还软，像女孩子，特别好看，闪族的挺括鼻梁，唇红齿白的。天使不是无性的吗？是的。但是因为是召唤人，所以天使可以随他的心意变化，所以要男要女都可以，也可以兼有两性。（我好特么会玩）又因为禁锢法阵的作用，所以Uriel还要听他的话，真是想干什么干什么，真正的予取予求。（太香了）然后天使不用吃东西，里面永远干干净净，随时可以开始，又随时可以停止。Dean就，需索无度了，反正越弄越有劲儿，并不会出现精尽人亡这种事。这时候Sam解决完这一单回地堡，发现Uriel被关在笼子里，也没穿衣服，只有几张垫子铺着，身上全是咬痕勒痕淤青红肿，以为他哥终于彻底被魔鬼控制开始绑架无辜路人泄欲了，就怒气冲冲去质问，然后Dean一解释完他也沦陷了。天使并没有人权这种事，也没有人会去找祂，又必须听话，又不会被玩坏，还能增长力量，还长得好看，谁不喜欢呢真的是。Uriel还以为自己是不是要被放出去了，结果后来的这个更会玩，然后又天赋异禀，这下真的是哭也哭不出来。因为天使在人间是有真实的肉体的，然后双煞就发现祂疤痕体质，受一点伤都会留疤，但是过一段时间疤痕会神秘消失，就给祂弄了个复杂死了的纹身，纹图案，表示这只天使是他们两个的，不许别人染指。（实在是太香了）然后纹身并没有消失。因为Uriel斯德哥尔摩了。就是，祂要做什么，都被规训得不会反抗，下意识满足Dean和Sam的任何需求了。终于敢带着Uriel出门，结果祂不戴项圈就不肯迈出去，然后太久没走路，要不然趴在笼子里睡觉，要不然就被Dean和Sam抱着在地堡里到处干，并没有落地的机会，不太会走路了，跌跌撞撞的，小腿软得像骨头被抽走了，脚底特别疼，像每一步都踩在刀尖上的小美人鱼（这个点也好香），跟着打猎，就乖乖趴在车后座等人回来，下车就是被扶着去汽车旅馆睡觉。（被睡觉）天使平时并不会彼此抚摸什么的，所以Uriel其实是喜欢被爱抚的（缺爱），就对情事有点上瘾，会缠着Dean(实在是怕Sam，毕竟太大了)要抱，抱着抱着就蹭着人胯骨要进去，有时候就逗祂，要祂说自己要什么才肯给什么，就有点羞的说要抱，抱是抱了，没别的了，就好委屈，咬着嘴唇要掉眼泪，还有点生气，我要什么你会不知道啊。然后Dean就趁着祂生闷气进去，就会有好听的叫，要是顶到前列腺之类的敏感点还会爽到哭哭，叫得好大声，要捂着祂嘴哄祂叫小一点，不然被隔壁房间投诉，隔壁有人！Uriel羞死了，但是又实在是好舒服，就咬自己的胳膊，咬出血了，被罚得好惨，因为只有Dean能把祂弄出血，祂自己不可以。（Sam也可以）一般让祂是男孩子，方便行事，要去套话就是女孩子，百试百灵，但是会被各种觊觎，色眯眯的眼神盯在白生生的大腿上，好恶心，但是Dean说了不能打，生气气。然后Dean会打，打得妈都不认识，Uriel开心了，又要抱，要他进去。然后干了个爽。Sam生气，为什么天使只黏哥哥不黏我，也想要软软的天使贴贴亲亲求抱抱。表现出来就是会更沉默更用力，不是Uriel不想贴贴，他长得那么好看，天使也喜欢，但实在是没力气了，要虚脱了，虽然并不会虚脱，但感觉要被搞到无形体化了，Sam真是好厉害，翻翻白眼，疼也疼麻也麻，不好意思说的是爽也实在是爽。又要掉眼泪了，又往Dean怀里钻，Sam更生气。Dean觉得他再这么搞Uriel受不住，跟他谈，忍一点，给Uriel买甜点，哄一哄，就好了。开始也会怯怯地往Sam怀里爬了，扭着小腰自己动，确实有被爽到，就更喜欢了，但还是有点怕怕的，睡觉的时候还是喜欢呆在Dean床上，要蜷在他脚边才安稳。Dean陪着祂去见Lucifer，Lucifer震惊，曾经的好友怎么会做了地狱最头疼的猎人的禁脔，还一副非君不可心甘情愿的样子，全程小鸟依人挨在Dean身上，没有允准话都不说。Uriel也震惊，好友的翅膀黑了，怎么回事，这就是堕天吗。第一次在人间把翅膀露出来，好好看，洁白柔软的三对。Dean只发现祂的翅根好敏感，摸一下就去了，好可爱，好好搞。（感慨）于是震惊之余地狱之主使了点手段让人间的警察去抄地堡救Uriel。结果没想到朋友变仇人，Uriel就，我被伤害我乐意那种的，一身伤作证的时候全说是自己摔出来的，泪眼汪汪地想着要是Dean和Sam被关进监狱自己就只好去劫狱了，幸好陪审团判了无罪释放。司法审判程序好长，好久没被双煞弄了，Uriel忍得好辛苦，一出法庭就软在地上要Dean抱抱，一回地堡就骑上去了，熟悉的舒服熟悉的人，这下终于安心了，好委屈地哭哭，边动边掉眼泪，Sam在一边看着忍不住了，Dean笑笑，转念间Uriel就是小双儿了，一起搞，生命大和谐。好香好香，所以谁来写？


	2. 脑洞第二篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定的一些完善

继续脑. jpg  
Dean有无让Uriel去做猎魔诱饵的冲动？必然有，但是一般舍不得，实在没办法了也会把人哄好再去，然而他处理感情问题菜得抠脚，必然不太会哄人，最后哄人就只是干了一顿，于是Uriel红着眼圈去做诱饵，有危险的时候也因为腰疼没力气躲，被突然赶到的Sam一把救下来，安全又暖和，于是开始啪嗒啪嗒掉金豆豆。因为祂好乖已经好久不被打了，所以也好久没怎么见祂这么哭过，Sam有点慌，一边问怎么了一边抹祂的眼泪，一边还要搏斗，很忙，Uriel好懂事，说没事，一会儿再说。被放到隐蔽处藏好，事情解决完了抱出来，还在哭。Sam猜了个大概，回去跟哥哥吵架，Uriel会有危险的，基本快忘了祂是个不会死的天使了。Dean有点心虚，喝了点酒，智商直线下降，喂了Uriel一罐啤酒，没想到天使那么容易醉，醉了那么好搞，真像是蛇一样地缠在身上，怎么弄都不会反对。于是打开新世界的大门，药、酒，什么都轮着来了一遍，基本快把天使玩坏了，到后面都不会说话了，只会本能地在地上爬，找温暖，找Dean的气味，找Sam的手。又后悔了，还是喜欢有点羞的会笑会哭的小东西，请了Lucifer把祂的神智找回来，开始躲人了，一碰就哭，简直没有办法。  
（划掉）Dean平常给Uriel穿什么衣服呢？平常在地堡里不必穿衣服，反正随时随地要祂，穿了衣服反而清理起来好麻烦；出门在外一般是类似托伽长袍的那种白色的宽松的衣服。白色是因为天使喜欢，宽松是因为紧身衣服会勒到天使永远被含肿的胸乳，何况祂女身的时候胸大得连Sam也一手包不下，两个又都不想给祂穿胸衣，所以就勉强包在衣服里，跟着车子上下颠簸的幅度晃来晃去，煞是好看，真是人间六月天也没有的好风景。偶尔穿红色的吊带长裙，因为Dean想看，就会买给祂穿，祂会小小抗议一下，还是会乖乖套上，Dean一个硬汉会耐磨耐心给祂涂口红和睫毛膏，真是好看死了，性感死了，好莱坞随便哪一个也比不上祂万分之一的好看，这种美人儿，随你怎么对待，真是想想就心潮澎湃。过不了一个小时口红就要花了，被亲得抹在小小巧巧的下颌上，眼妆要哭得一边一道，脸颊上乱七八糟的两道黑线，裙子不会完全被脱下来，但也撕得把该露的都露出来了，在Dean身上一起一伏的，这会儿还是男孩子呢，胸前怎么揉都还是平的，后面已经有点肿了。这时候Sam就会加进来，他好能忍，忍完了好恐怖，天使讨饶地亲他的脸、手、胸肌，全都不管用，这下全都肿了，进都进不去了，Dean才坏心眼让祂后庭前面裂出缝来，也是好小只的阴唇，进去得好勉强，粉红色的一圈软软地包着好大只的Sam，真的好勉强，妆哭得更花了。结束了就已经是淌了一床，身上会流水的地方全都肿了，好可怜，哭都哭不动了，趴在Dean脚边上，吊带裙已经是一团湿淋淋的破布了。Sam会拿热毛巾把祂的脸擦干净，不容分说地搂着祂睡觉，胳膊盘在祂腰上，腿缠着祂的腿，好亲昵，这会儿Dean已经悄没声息地喝了好几壶醋了，可以预见明天又下不了床了。  
其实Uriel不知道以前Dean是见过祂一次的，就在天堂和Michael对话的时候，他听见Uriel说，“我们是上帝的战士，不管人世的悲苦。”哇，好高傲好生令人厌恶，没想到实际那么软那么甜。  
Uriel的头发是什么颜色？毫无疑问的金色，在特定角度的阳光下看上去会发光，祂原本也就是会发光的小天使呢。  
刚开始很不情愿，被铁链锁着，被各种鞭子折磨着，后来习惯了甚至上瘾了，会叼着鞭子求调教的，噫，好可爱，哪里能搞到这么抢手的天使。


	3. 与正文无关的片段—1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次惩罚与之后的抚慰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：鞭打；舔舐女性外生殖器；精神控制；非自愿性行为。  
> 接受不了请勿往下翻，谢谢配合  
> 以及感谢您的阅读。

Uriel被要求跪好，双臂背至身后，唇间衔了一枚饱满的葡萄，假如祂不在鞭打中把葡萄咬破，会有奖赏；要是咬破了，祂想也不敢想，几乎无助地流下眼泪来。天使赤裸的肌肤微微发着抖，因为寒冷、恐惧，或者兼而有之，紧接着祂就被脊背上火辣的刺痛篡夺了心神。那鞭尾叫祂自己的涎液润湿过，看起来如此柔软无害，然而伴随凌厉破空声而来的又是怎样叫人害怕的疼痛，以至于这上帝的战士也红了眼角。快结束的时候Uriel已经跪不住了，盈盈伏往地面，展示出白皙背部上凌乱的高高肿起的鞭痕和满布淤青的臀。  
祂甚至不知道鞭打是什么时候停下的，等恢复意识的时候，Dean的手指正粗鲁地捏开祂的齿关侵入祂温热的口腔，葡萄奇迹般完好无损，祂瘫软下去，呼吸已经乱得起伏不定。紧接着那颗汁液淋漓的水果就被捏碎在祂的唇舌间，祂在尝到甜蜜之前先尝到恐惧的腥涩，因为奖赏必然也只不过是另一场羞辱和折磨。  
“好孩子。”Dean的声音像噩梦一样响在耳边，磁性低沉，却比Lucifer的六翼还要令人恐惧。他抽出沾了葡萄汁液的指尖，满不在乎地吻了吻Uriel惊惧到苍白的脸，大而圆的一双鹿眼里载着浮浮沉沉的黑暗。Dean拉扯着Uriel颈项套着的项圈，逼迫祂站立起来，罔顾Uriel颤抖得几乎痉挛的两条腿把祂拖到地堡的卧室里。  
"Master…"这句称呼本身就已然含着哀求，而施虐者无动于衷，只让祂躺下分开腿。  
Uriel畏怯地抱住自己的膝盖，将双腿别到身体两侧，脸孔上是因为私密位置的暴露而难以抑制的羞耻和惧怕，尽管因为Dean没有刻意变化祂的身体，祂的腿心一片光洁，什么都没有。  
Dean的手指贴到Uriel的腿根处，那片肌肤光滑细嫩，轻轻按压就会留下明显的指痕，他还没有做什么，只是把手指放在上面，等着他今天想看见的生殖器官慢慢出现，而这已经足够Uriel再掉几滴泪了。祂很疲惫，背部的疼痛持续着，而永不靥足的猎魔人并不打算放过自己。哪怕把我丢回笼子里也好啊，天使心里有个可怜兮兮的声音这么请求着。  
Uriel感觉到一个祂之前从未感受过但最近已经慢慢熟悉起来的器官开始将触觉传递到神经中枢，那么，Dean今天想要祂是个女孩子。祂暗暗松了口气，会自己分泌润滑的阴道相比起干涩的肠壁来说实在是可接受得多得多，尽管这意味着更多的不方便，譬如某次在过程中流淌出的经血。  
意外地，Dean没有按照他惯常的节奏，也就是把Uriel尽可能快地弄湿，以便于自己的侵入。他用食指指腹几近温柔地揉弄了几下暴露在空气中的蒂珠，这让Uriel敏感地蜷起脚趾，祂并不知道Dean下一步将会做些什么，但他难得温柔的动作仍然使得生活经历实在匮乏的天使慢慢放松了一些。  
Dean看上去并不在乎天使的反应，他的下一个动作是毫无预警地埋头到Uriel腿间，舌头卷过因为大分的两腿而露出来的小阴唇，牙齿轻轻拉扯柔嫩的皮肉，他的舌尖烫得惊人，Uriel被吓得呆了一下才反应过来自己下腹的湿热是Dean的呼吸，而猎魔人灵活的唇舌穿梭在祂的身体里，唾液和前庭大腺分泌的黏液很快把嫩红的阴道口弄得湿漉漉的，甚至发出了不堪的啧啧水声。  
祂反射性地想放开手并紧腿，被Dean威胁地在鼠蹊处重重掐了一把，于是又不敢动了。祂羞得要死过去，即使祂几乎什么都不懂，也知道不应该让任何人如此亲密地舔舐自己的生殖器官，何况Dean的技巧让一切都变得更复杂了。祂很舒服，这简直没有道理，因为祂为数如此多的和Dean的性经验并没有告诉祂性可以是一件这么舒服的事，那本来是恐惧、疼痛和机械高潮的糅合，一次又一次绝对称不上美好的探索和单方向的欲望的发泄。  
Uriel的呼吸不由自主地变得急促、短暂，听起来像是要喘不过气，然而天知道祂根本不需要呼吸，一直使气流通过鼻腔，充盈起胸腔只是因为下意识的对人类的模仿，并不真的是一种生理需求。  
祂抓紧手里的膝盖，因为抑制不住的哼声和喘息难堪着，却无法不承认这种感觉的刺激牢牢牵住了祂的心。  
Dean的舌头卷起来舔进Uriel的阴道，嘴唇吮吸着阴道口周围的肉瓣，他能最直接地感受到嘴下不熟悉快感的身体正在变得汁水丰沛，微微有些腥甜的体液不断流淌到他的舌尖上，他不得不每隔一会儿就把它们咽下去一些，否则这些水液会难以避免地影响到他的动作。他在心里嘲讽地想到，Uriel表现的如此青涩，但祂的身体又是那么的诚实，只要给一点点甜头就会忘记经历过的伤痛和折磨，变得那么毫不设防、手足无措。  
把Uriel舔到顶峰并没有花费Dean的多少时间，这个尚且算是新鲜的器官根本不善于抵抗快感的诱惑，很快就抽搐着收紧。Dean这次没有再去管Uriel夹紧的腿，他知道这只是高潮后的生理反射，不是Uriel能控制的。他咽下最后一口天使身体里涌出来的液体的时候，Uriel分泌的这些东西早已经沾湿了他的下颌和床单。  
Uriel现在看起来懵懂、疲累又舒服，双眸水润，颊飞双霞，明显还沉浸在方才流过身体的电流里无法自拔，看起来甚至有了一点魅惑人心的痴痴的风情。直到Dean抬起头来看着祂，祂才渐渐回过神来，然后红晕从祂的耳后一路濡染至颈项，最后没进项圈的遮掩里。  
“舒服吗？”Dean用手指撩着Uriel的头发，问祂，态度随意轻佻，漫不经心。Uriel害羞地迟疑地点了点头，窘迫地咬住丰满的下唇不肯出声。  
Dean难得没有计较祂的态度，抱着Uriel去浴室把祂清洗干净，外伤的药膏均匀抹在天使起伏有致的肩背上，这人间尤物像是对自己受到的待遇难以置信，又不自知地沉沦进Dean一反常态的温柔敦厚里，乖顺地任人摆弄，眼睛里的反抗越来越微弱，终于消弭进铺天盖地的困倦里。  
Dean附在祂耳边重复着，“你看，只要你保持服从，乖乖听话，我会让你很快乐的。”  
Uriel也许听见了，也许没有，但Dean心知肚明，距离祂真正成为自己的俘虏的那一天，已经不远了。  
他抱着Uriel从浴室出来，同时爱不释手地揉玩Uriel饱满的胸乳，仍然把祂锁进铁笼里。  
“Night,night.My angel.”  
  


  



	4. 与正文无关的片段—2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪装的艳遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 详细男性间性描写，假的NTR

我又来了  
难得不为猎杀恶魔而来到酒吧的夜晚，Dean要了一大杯淡啤酒，给Uriel点了装在漂亮玻璃杯里的甜味饮料，没有酒精，因为Uriel被认定不满21岁。天使很喜欢亮晶晶的东西，虽然祂试图掩饰，但轻轻啜舐杯沿的动作鲜明表达出了祂的心意。  
Dean的杯子很快下去了一多半，他今晚没有顾忌，所以不用保留。只是每次有闲人过来搭讪，他都应付两句了事，异于他平日的风格。Dean倒不是对艳遇不感兴趣，实在是Uriel看到他的手搭在哪位美妞的腰上就狠咬自己的手腕，看起来伤心得要死，他难以狠下心把天使赶回临时落脚的汽车旅馆，自己去外面过夜罢了。  
何况Uriel一个天使完全满足了他对性欲的全部要求，其他人不会比祂更令Dean称心如意了。  
祂很好看，又那么听话，腰腿尤其诱人，摸起来像要融化的淡奶油，有一点无伤大雅的羞怯，只是令祂尝起来更加甜美。  
在脑海里回忆了一番自己的天使的种种好处，Dean顿时也不想喝什么酒水了，只想抱着Uriel品一品这一杯绝无仅有的佳酿，上帝手作的艺术品，他私人所有的造物。  
Uriel不懂得如何应付这些找自己说话的人，何况祂没有得到说话的允许，憋红了一张秀脸也不知道怎么处理，频繁地往不远处Dean的方向看，没得到回应，难堪地咬着下唇把脸埋进杯子和柜台的夹角里。  
骚扰祂的人觉得这可真是个可爱的小东西，正想做点进一步的试探，看看有无可能把祂拐到自己床上去时，Dean终于插手干涉了。他咽下杯子里的最后一口酒沫，擦擦嘴巴，走到Uriel身边问祂，“Sweetheart, 今晚有约吗？”  
Uriel不明白他为什么这么问，祂当然不知道自己今晚有没有约，因为这是由Dean今晚想不想要祂决定的，或者，Uriel猜想，难道是Sammy回来了吗？祂困惑着如实做了答，“我还不知道呢。”  
想到Dean可能会为自己模棱两可的答案生气，祂近乎讨好地对着Dean笑了笑，等着他的反应。  
Dean的手搂上Uriel流丽的腰线，“那你觉得我可以吗？”Uriel看上去有些呆住，Dean向来不在外面对祂做什么亲密的举动，但熟悉的体温和手掌还是很快让祂开心起来。  
“我先来的。”那个意图不轨的人不满地出声打断这场在他看来显而易见的调情，有些可惜没有也上手搂一把这个美人的腰。是的，他承认自己没有这个后来的长得好看，可他觉得容貌的差距完全可以忽略，何况无论这个人长什么样，都要讲讲先来后到，不然自己的拳头会教会他这个小镇的规矩的。  
Uriel甚至没有分神看他一眼，笑笑地难得主动地亲了亲Dean的嘴唇，“当然可以。”祂并不一定知道Dean在做什么，却还是配合地回答了。  
另一边发出了咯吱作响的活动手关节的声音，Uriel感觉到了威胁，回头瞥了这个人一眼。祂是顶着恐怖天使名号的，漂亮的一双眼睛没有情感的时候像一对冰冷的无机质珠子，威严和压迫感隐隐透出来。那个人不知怎么的后背发寒，居然不敢再动。  
Dean笑起来，直接抄着Uriel的腿弯把祂打横抱起来抬到Impala的副驾驶上系好安全带，开着车预备回房休息。  
“Dean.”Uriel娇娇地叫了他一声。“怎么了？”猎魔人用右手揉了揉祂的头发。“我…”祂有点忸怩地开始揉捏衣角。“我想…想要…”“想要什么？”“嗯…”祂回忆了一下同事们从前跟祂讲过的人类求欢的隐语。“想要请你帮我松松束腰。”  
Dean啼笑皆非。Sam跟他说过这段欧洲贵族往事，虽然他听得不认真，但向来对这些内容稍微有点兴趣—毕竟关乎官能享受，只是没想到会从Uriel这里听到这样的话，天使明显甚至不知道什么是束腰。“你倒是很适合穿束腰。”Dean答非所问，他继续说，“你的腰手感那么好，束起来一定更好看。”Uriel没有在听他说什么，在等他的允许。  
“好啦好啦，回去就帮你松束腰，好不好？”这下Uriel才又笑起来，安分坐好了等着。  
门还没落锁，Uriel便急不可耐地扑到Dean怀里讨吻，祂喝没有酒精的饮料也像是醉了，口腔里满溢着奶油和可可的甜，眼神迷离又急切，挺拔的鼻梁数次撞到Dean的颧骨，于是眼眶里泛起点泪花来，却也不在意，只探着唇舌索取温暖，也不在乎猎魔人舌尖苦涩的啤酒味道。祂没什么技巧，接吻只像是在抱着Dean的嘴生啃，任祂胡闹好一会儿的人终于拉着祂的后颈把祂拉到眼前，问祂，“怎么这么急？”  
天使喘息了一会儿，“我…你…你喜欢那些…”祂又不肯说了，很委屈地把眼神别到一边，失落的雾气像是要坠下来似的。  
Dean却笑起来，拉了祂今天晚上一直在咬的那只手腕抬到和视线平齐细细打量一番，腕内肌肤娇嫩，两排整整齐齐的牙印特别明显，看得出很是用了几分真气力，有些地方隐约渗了血丝。  
Uriel这会儿又偏头看他，被拉住的手一用力把Dean的掌心牵到自己胸口，“这里，好酸，胀胀的，不舒服。”这个还不晓得自己是吃了些飞醋的天使懵懵懂懂地描述着内心的酸楚，祂不喜欢看见Dean和别人暧昧说话调情的样子，然而祂又没有办法阻止自己必须听命的人类做任何事。  
Dean没有说什么，手上用力一推，把Uriel轻掀到床上去，Motel的单人床窄小老旧，好在算是足够柔软干净，天使陷进去一半的后背，抬头看着随即覆上来的人类，自然而然地分开大腿夹住Dean的侧腰，手臂乖觉地环上他的肩头，等待着随之而来的亲密爱抚。  
Dean先细细吮咬了一番天使白而嫩的颈项，确保那里明天会留下惹人遐思的红痕，然后才直入主题地掀开天使的白色衬衣下摆。Dean从下往上解开了三颗纽扣，恰好能露出天使猷紧的腰线和平坦紧致的小腹，然后他拉开Uriel的腰带，伴随天使配合的挺腰，把祂的紧身裤也脱到了膝盖以下。根据他自己的喜好和要求，天使没有穿内裤，脱下长裤以后就是腿根和臀部直接呈现在他的眼前。  
天使今天是个男孩儿，但被盯着腿心软垂着的器官注视还是明显让祂非常不自在，但祂也不敢夹腿，于是手指攥紧在床单上，指尖捏得发白。  
Dean温热粗糙的手掌贴到天使的会阴处，食指和中指试探着向后庭探进去，里面是干净湿润的。他知道Uriel已经早早给自己做好了润滑，何况神圣之体本来就存不住污秽，但格外柔滑紧致的手感还是令他有些微的惊讶。他和Sam不常常使用这个器官，也就不经常体验这种异于常人的奇妙体感。  
应该多用用祂的后穴儿的，Dean不由咋舌，里面当真是十分紧致，十分烫热，以至于他又不断撑开两指确保Uriel真的准备好了。  
天使的腺体生得十分浅，中指的第二个指节没进祂身体里就恰好可以顶住这片微微凸起的敏感的软肉。Dean的指腹和指关节先后触碰了这块地方，Uriel的脸颊逐渐漫上一种情色的绯红，紧接着顶到腺体的变成猎魔人指根处突出的拳峰，他没有控制力道，其实带来的更多的是疼痛而不是欢愉，但仍然非常刺激，所以Uriel不由自主地并拢了大腿，试图减轻或者留住这种刺激，祂自己也说不清楚动机。  
祂闭着眼睛挨了一会儿这份刺激，终于感觉到Dean的手指缓慢地抽出了祂的身体，他俯下身，皮衣外套的拉链和衣角不住摩擦着天使的大腿内侧，Uriel被金属冰凉坚硬的质感惊得哼了一声，随后祂就感觉到一阵不适的满涨感，Dean的器官稍稍比天使的肠道凉一些，他顶进去的速度不算快，Uriel尽可能放轻了呼吸来适应，还是难受得腿根都有些抖。  
Dean的嘴唇伸进Uriel散乱的衬衫衣领里，尽管尚且没有实际的身体触碰，这个动作却像是比他们相连的下身还要令天使感到羞怯不自在一样，让祂侧过头紧紧闭上眼，睫毛抖动得几乎带出残影。然而祂刚闭上眼，Dean就碰到了祂的前列腺，祂一直间隔均匀的呼吸这下全停了，扬起脖颈，喉头痉挛着漏出一声几乎可怜的呻吟。Dean反而没有继续突入，只留在最敏感的那处细细碾磨，右掌及时捂住了Uriel接踵而至的尖叫，他手上还沾着润滑剂的残留，压开了天使微张着的双唇，摁在祂一排整整齐齐的牙齿上。“Shhhhh…sweety,小声些，还是你想被隔壁听了去？”  
Uriel一下子又惊又羞，下意识挣动的过程中却把Dean越吞越深，终于一丝缝隙也没有地紧贴在一起之后，祂茫然地探下手去摸自己被撑开的后穴，修剪平齐的指甲划过Dean褶皱柔软的囊袋，让撑在祂身上的人类闷哼一声。Dean一低头就能看见天使红色的软肉包在自己上面，能感觉到祂身体里的挤压吸吮，耐了一会儿便忍不住冲撞起来。  
Uriel先是皱着眉头忍被顶到深处的痛感，接着那疼痛变成了更剧烈的神经电流，祂的鼠蹊痉挛着对这过分的刺激做出反应，祂本人全身紧绷着承受不熟悉的快乐，又被拉进一重新的危险境界中去。  
天使没听到敲门，Dean却听到了，因为天使刚刚又到达了一次顶峰。他烦躁地又进出两次，把Uriel抱起来让祂接着含紧自己，然后走了几步把门打开。  
这时候能来敲门的只会是Sam。他走进来，看见房间里的景象后速度很快地回身把门甩上锁好。  
Uriel终于缓过神来，觉察到有别人在这里，还没认出来是Sammy，按在Dean手臂上借力的手指一下子收紧，但稍年长一些的猎魔人又一次的闷哼却是因为祂体内骤然的绞紧，Dean叹了口气，没有再坚持，又埋深一些泄进Uriel身体深处。  
天使感觉到体内一凉，有些粘腻的触感，心里隐约知道这是Dean做完了，祂惯性地想转过头讨要一个亲吻，又想起来有旁人在场，羞怯得想伸手捂着自己的私处，被一双十分温暖的手接了过去。  
是Sam，祂不知怎么地把人认出来了，于是松了口气疲惫不堪地钻进人怀里歇下了。  
Sam拍拍带着一身情欲痕迹在自己胸前睡着的Uriel，略含谴责地看了Dean一眼。看着哥哥藏着一脸靥足地去点了根烟，整理好衣裤，盯着Uriel衬衫底下自己捏出来的一片春光。  
“Uriel,”Sam低声叫了天使一声，“我给你洗干净，要不然明儿你该发烧呢。”  



	5. Dean的场合—黏糊糊的温存

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使在性事中途的反思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：精神控制；虐身提及；尿失禁；详细的男性同性间性行为描写  
> 接受不了请不要下翻，感谢配合  
> 谢谢您的阅读

Uriel把手掌撑在Dean柔韧的胸肌上，掌心因为出汗而湿漉漉的，祂已经变得越来越像个人类了，这不是一个好的征兆，但也不属于特别坏的那种。  
Dean抬起手臂拨开粘在祂额头上的发丝，“你累不累，baby?”他问着，呼吸平稳，就仿佛他的性器没有深深锲在天使窄而紧致的甬道里，接受内壁无微不至的挤压。  
Uriel倒是喘息艰难，跪了不短时间的膝盖发红，尽管床单十分柔软；双腿发软，尽管祂声称自己已经能十分良好地应付不断起落的动作。  
“我…”祂几乎每吐出一个音节就要哽一下，嘴唇以一种非常不体面的姿势张开着，像在等待一个亲吻，又像不得已摄入空气的一种方法。“嗯”祂示弱般含糊地应了一声，因为没能撑到最后而难堪地趴到Dean胸口把脸埋进去，呼吸人类掺着汗液气味的滚烫体温。  
Dean把祂从身上抱下来，他的一部分从Uriel体内滑脱出来的时候天使的脸红得很荒唐。他们都还没尽兴，但谁也没有规定性事途中不能够停下来亲昵一会儿，所以Dean吻了吻天使光洁的脸颊、红润的唇瓣，还有弧度柔软的鼻梁，然后抱着Uriel的脊背拥着祂，从祂甜美的嘴里逗引清脆的笑声。  
Uriel的面孔生得并不俊美，胜在温柔灵动，虽然不使人感到十分惊艳，却很是耐看，愈看愈觉得喜欢祂喜欢得心也要化开来了；Dean也不是传统意义上的俊俏，他有一双鹿一样的圆眼，睫毛修长，鼻梁挺括，嘴唇丰厚，五官的组合非常舒服，绿色瞳仁含着水一样亮晶晶的。他们的脸凑在一起，格外相得益彰，显得房间里的气氛和谐非常。  
天使对和Dean脸贴脸这个姿势显得颇有些不自在，祂动了动脑袋，脸埋进人类的颈窝。Dean没一会儿就感到肩头划过一点濡湿，他起先以为那是Uriel刻意的呼吸，但紧接着他意识到天使正在满怀爱怜地舔舐他的伤疤。  
他本来就硬着，这会儿更是感到自己硬得发疼，下腹的热度简直要烧起来，但Dean却似乎并不着急缓解这份甜蜜的折磨——他是说，他和Uriel好不容易有整整一夜可以消耗，实在不必急于一时，何况天使生性内敛，少有如此清晰直白表达情感的时刻，人类对祂的行为十分珍惜，不想着急破坏祂的兴致。  
“假如…”天使的声音还透露着尚未平息的情潮，祂的嘴唇压在Dean肩头缝线留下的一道扭曲痕迹上，因此又有一些含混，但是却坚定地透漏着遗憾和爱，祂说，“假如我那时在你身旁…”兴许你就不会受这样多的伤，在下雨前总要加大止痛剂的药量。“唔。”人类不以为然地揉了揉祂的发顶，“换个角度想这件事，sweetheart，正因为这些伤，我才有机会遇见你。”  
Uriel没发现他们的相遇和Dean所受的伤痛之间有任何因果关系，所以祂不怎么赞同地应了一声，不自觉地有些出神。  
Dean像是完全知道祂在想什么一样的，“Sam马上就来，你想他吗？”天使不好意思地点点头，Dean觉得自己难免有些酸涩，却也高兴世上又多了一个爱着Sam的存在。  
一片宁静中，Uriel逐渐昏昏欲睡，祂的思绪中断于梦境与现实的边缘，靠近的恍惚睡意里露出一个问题：我为何如此依赖和爱着伤害到彻底摧毁我的人？于是一些刻骨铭心的记忆涌上来，祂迷蒙地想起很多很多的画面：高高落下的马鞭、皮开肉绽的脊背、撞进小腹的拳峰、血流不止的腿心；铁笼、眼罩、圣安德烈十字架；勒伤和淤痕，眼泪—生理性的和真正伤心的。  
与此同时，还有爱抚、亲吻、温柔到要化开的性爱，美味的早餐、温度恰好的茶和新鲜摘下沾着露珠的樱桃，散步、日落、细软的沙滩，他叫祂sweetheart,baby,angel。  
那起先是痛苦的，可快感被故意掺杂进去，于是祂分不清痛苦和快乐了；命令完成之后是甜美的奖赏，后来命令本身变成最好的奖赏；他一边伤害一边抚慰，一边亲吻一边殴打，他用绝对不是爱的情感对待Uriel，而天使并不打算恨他。  
恰恰相反，Uriel将自己的沉沦做了人类的救赎，祂向下坠落，他向上升腾，终于相遇，终于紧紧相拥，谁也不后悔做了彼此的俘虏。  
Uriel恍惚地感觉到人类把自己翻成背对他的姿势，穴口处被过度摩擦和使用的黏膜又一次被无情撑开，先是手指，祂无意识地夹紧了人类的食指和中指，企图用指腹的枪茧抚慰在他们刚才的活动中被顶撞到发疼发麻的敏感腺体。天使的敏感点生得很浅，只要没入两个指节就能按到，也就能听到祂甜腻破碎的喘息。Dean当然十分乐意先给祂一点甜头，于是察觉到天使的意图后便用了力碾磨那一片软肉，Uriel的腿根颤抖了几下，艰难地夹紧了塞到自己身体里那只过分作弄的手掌，方才平复下来的呼吸又开始凌乱。  
"Dean…"“嗯？”Uriel十分羞怯地把脸埋进被褥里，企图掩藏自己通红发烫的耳根。  
紧接着祂被翻着肩膀平躺到床单上，然后人类并不轻盈的重量覆压上祂的腿和臀，Dean扳着祂的前胸让祂上半身仰起到和自己的视线平齐，接着天使的身体被迫容纳了人类已经相当难耐的硬挺的齐根没入。这个姿势非常方便Dean持续发力，又进得很深，天使在前头一段毫无章法的侵入中就被推到了顶点，因为坏心眼的人类总也不忘记每次抽出来和顶进去的时候压着腺体滑进去，又总是确保能埋到祂的结肠口，何况Uriel上半场已经被调动得相当欲求不满，却还没有得到任何意义上的释放。  
人类故意把战线拉得够长，这一次天使的高潮就来得格外绵长磨人，先是祂滚烫的内里抽搐着绞紧，然后天使发出了一声类似断线的尖叫，整个瘫软进人类臂弯里，看上去无力又脆弱，然而身体又把人含得可紧，明摆着还想要继续的温存。  
Dean去摸天使的生殖器官，惊讶地发现自己和弟弟的努力保留了相当的效果，天使没有被允许，所以祂的高潮根本不包括射精，只包括能极好地取悦人类的前列腺高潮。  
天使还在失神，人类的动作却从未停下过。Dean在开始前给Uriel喂食了份量不少的清水，所以现下天使开始感觉到一种难堪的负担。祂随人类的动作起伏着，小腹却不断传来愈发强烈的坠胀感，几乎掩埋掉不应期被插入的不适。  
“Dean…”祂向人类求助，这残忍的造物却用空余的手掌按住祂的腹部，挤压那个盈满的平滑肌组成的可怜器官。天使觉得自己的内脏也被无情玩弄，祂没办法控制住自己尿道尽头的括约肌了。  
于是在一阵细微的淅淅沥沥的水声中，天使耐不住羞耻而哭得脸颊通红。  
天使的体液，无论是尿液、汗液还是唾液，或者其他更为不堪的液体，都没有什么气味，只是干净温暖的一摊或大或小的水，从不同的部位和孔窍汩汩流出，不能通过嗅觉增加情趣，却也不妨碍Dean享受另一些由此带来的官能的愉悦。  
天使湿润高热的穴道因为羞耻或者失禁的快感收缩得愈发紧致，祂理所当然地把床单尿得一塌糊涂，也许连吱呀作响的床垫也受到了不同程度的濡湿，也许一次活色生香的惩罚又将由此开启，但目前二人都尚无精力注意这等小事。  
Uriel看上去完全被打开了，各种意义上的，仅剩的一点尊严被又一次打碎，露出柔嫩的伤痕累累的内里，温顺地包覆住人类给予的疼痛和近似怜悯的爱，祂失神地探出削葱根一样的指节，摩挲人类脸颊上粗砺的皮肤。  
那是爱吗？还是尚未得到命名的另一种东西？另一种外貌相似又截然相反的东西？


End file.
